The nights before Halloween
by Minimoon202
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno alone in a empty house and a romantic twist please read!  -
1. Sakuno's worst nightmare

One day Sakuno was doing laundry when she heared the door bell she thought it was weird since her grandmother left for the week to a tennis thing plus that someone would visit her at 5:30am especially on a weekend so she ran to the door and opened it and it was Ann

"Oh good morning Ann-chan" said Sakuno cheerfully

"hey Sakuno-chan" said Ann

"can I help you" asked Sakuno

"well I'm going on a um Date" said Ann

"DATE" yelled Sakuno in surprise

"shh Sakuno not so loud, and Sakuno I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you" asked Ann

"hm what" asked Sakuno getting curious

"I want you to come with me on a double date" said Ann

"EH" yelled Sakuno

(meanwhile at Ryoma's house)

"HEY ECHEZEN" yelled Momo as he banged on Ryoma's front door

"hm" said Ryoma as he slowly opened the door

Ryoma is not a morning person so he was a little out of it

"hey Echizen will you come on a double date with me because it wont be so weird, at 9:00pm" asked Momo

"sure" whispered Ryoma then he shut the door and crawled in to bed

"wait what did I promise to?" asked Ryoma to himself

but he just shrugged and fell back asleep

(9:00pm)

(meanwhile at Sakuno's house)

"oh no I'm going to be late" said Sakuno as she chose what to ware

"hm I wonder who I'm paired up with Ann said he was nice" thought Sakuno

Then the door bell rang so she ran and answered it

"hello" said Sakuno as she opened the door

"Hey ready to go Sakuno-chan" asked Ann

"mhm" nodded Sakuno and fallowed Ann

(meanwhile)

"hey Echizen hurry up" yelled Momo

"hm" said Ryoma as he opened the door

"come on or we'll be late" yelled Momo

"late?" asked Ryoma

"ya late come on" yelled Momo as he grabbed Ryoma's collar

Then he let go of ryoma and grabbed his arm and ran

(back with Sakuno and Ann)

"hey Ann-chan um where are we going" asked Sakuno cheerfully

"oh ya I haven't told you we are going to the Halloween test of courage its early this year so we don't need costumes" said Ann as she winked

"eh! Ann-chan you know I scare easily" yelled Sakuno

"really I must have forgotten" Ann said sarcastically

They continued to walk until they got to the park on the other edge of town. When they got there the sun was almost done setting and Sakuno and Ann waited at the entrance.

"hey Ann" yelled Momo

"Momo" yelled Ann as she hugged him

"lets go" said Ann as they left

And Sakuno waited outside she was a little relived she didn't get to go on the trail

"I wonder where my date is" muttered Sakuno

"date?" asked ryoma

Sakuno looked up and blushed badly

"ah Ryoma-kun" yelled Sakuno.

"hey are what are you doing here" asked Ryoma

"I'm uh well I'm here to um accompany Ann-chan but um she left so I'm waiting" stuttered Sakuno

"for who" asked Ryoma

"um well…." mumbled Sakuno

"who could she be waiting for?" thought Ryoma

"wait Ann let with her date and Ryoma came with her Date then Ryoma-kun is….." thought Sakuno

Then Sakuno jolted and face turned a super bright red

"ryoma-kun's my DATE!" yelled Sakuno mentally

End of chapter one


	2. test of love

Sakuno looked away making eye contact with Ryoma was making her nervous

"hey I asked you a question" said Ryoma a little ticked of

"oh sorry Ryoma-kun I um came with Ann-chan but she um left with Momo-san" said Sakuno

"well I guess I'm your date" mumbled Ryoma with a slight blush

And Sakuno turned red again

"lets go" ryoma muttered

And Sakuno followed him to the trail

It was a dark trail faintly lit by lanterns with a slight breeze

"why did Ryom-kun have to be my partner now I'm scared and nervous" thought Sakuno

Suddenly a paper ghost popped out of the tree 3 inches away from Sakuno's face

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" screamed Sakuno at the top of her lungs

And Sakuno eyes snapped shut and she grabbed the closest thing to her

"eh are you ok" asked Ryoma as he watched Sakuno tremble while she was attached to his arm

Sakuno then opened her eyes and quickly let go

"eh sorry Ryoma-kun I shouldn't have done that" whispered Sakuno

"its fine" said Ryoma as he pulled the rim of his hat down to cover his blush

As they continued to walk Ryoma then looked out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakuno trembling a few steps behind him

"your so slow" snapped Ryoma as he took a hold of Sakuno's hand and Sakuno was shocked

They continued down the path then Sakuno didn't notice a bump in the path way and she fell

"ah" yelled Sakuno

But she fell on Ryoma's back causing Ryoma to fall

"ow, hu oh my gosh um I'm s..s..so sorry Ryoma kun" said Sakuno blushing

"ya I heard you now get off of me" said Ryoma

"sorry" said Sakuno as she stood up

But Sakuno's ankle twisted ad she fell back on Ryoma as he was getting up and when they both fell facing each other that their faces were bright red from being so close

"ah sorry Ryoma-kun I'm so sorry" yelled Sakuno

"Its fine so come on lets go" said Ryoma as they continued down the path

"Ryoma-kun thank you for um coming with me I uh really um appreciate you coming with me" whispered Sakuno shyly

"ya" said Ryoma

When Ryoma and Sakuno reached the exit Momo and Ann at the exit.

"hey it looks you two had fun" said Momo

"hm" said Ryoma as he looked down to find out that he was still holding hands with Sakuno! They quickly let go and blushed

"damn it, now he's guna tell everyone on the team" cursed Ryoma mentally

But before anyone could say anything Ryoma's phone rang so he answered it

"hello" asked Ryoma

"hey brat we're going to America for a few days so you'll stay with that old hag " said his father

"but" muttered Ryoma

"no buts brat you will do as I say " snapped his father

"fine" muttered Ryoma and hung up

"hey Echizen I'm guna take Ann home so see ya, play nice with your girlfriend you hear " yelled Momo as they walked away

And they both blushed

"um Ryoma-kun is everything all right" whispered Sakuno

"ya lets go" muttered Ryoma as he walked to Sakuno's house

"ok thank you Ryoma-kun bye" said Sakuno when they got to her house

"my dad said I should stay here for a few days while their away" said Ryoma

"eh but Ryoma-kun I don't think um" mumbled Sakuno

"please Sakuno" whispered Ryoma with a slight blush

And Sakuno's face turned bright red

"Ryoma-kun called me my name" Sakuno mentally shouted

"o…k…Ryoma-kun" stuttered Sakuno as she let him inside

"thank you" said Ryoma

"I'll go make dinner" Sakuno whispered headed for the kitchen and Ryoma went to the living room

(an hour later)

"Ryoma-kun uh food is um ready" called Sakuno

"hm" said Ryoma as he walked and sat down at the table

"hm so looks cute in an apron, WAIT what am I thinking" thought Ryoma as he ate

'its good" whispered Ryoma

"ah thank you" said Sakuno in surprise

Sakuno then went to her room and Ryoma fallowed her and Sakuno opened the door and stepped inside

"ok Ryoma-kun you can sleep here, my Grandmother's room is locked for some reason" said Sakuno

Then she left the room

"hm so this is her room" thought Ryoma as he looked around the bright colored room

Then he walked over to her desk and saw something that made him curious it was a scrap book labeled

THE PRINCE OF TENNIS and Ryoma smirked as he flipped to the first page

he blushed because the first picture was the one at the sushi shop of him and Sakuno.

He continued to flip the pages and their were more and more pictures of him out of anybody else which made Him blush harder

"Ryoma-kun I brought you some blankets" said Sakuno as she opened the door

"don't you mean prince of tennis-sama" smirked Ryoma

Sakuno's mouth dropped and dropped the blankets she also turned bright red when she saw her scrap book in his hands

"Ryoma-kun" yelled Sakuno tried to take it out of his hands but Ryoma didn't let her.

"no" said Ryoma

"but why Ryoma-kun" yelled Sakuno

"hm what should I do, hm I got it" thought Ryoma

"call me Ryoma" commanded Ryoma

"hu" said Sakuno

"call me Ryoma and I'll give you the book" he said

"um ok Ryo.. .uh.. um…Ryoma" stuttered Sakuno blushing the brightest red you'd ever seen

and that made Ryoma's heart beat faster and he gave back the book

And Sakuno made a bed for Ryoma on the floor and they both laid down. Sakuno in her bed and Ryoma on the floor

"hey Ryoma-kun why did you make me say your name" mumbled Sakuno

But Ryoma just shrugged and they and fell asleep.

(12:00 pm)

Ryoma heard a thud and woke up

He turned and his face turned all red because Sakuno had fallen off her bed and onto Ryoma's bed her head was on his chest and her body has half way on top of him so he couldn't move!

"Ryoma-kun" mumbled Sakuno

"hm" said Ryoma but he looked to find she's still asleep so that must mean she talks in her sleep

"hu I wonder if she'll answer questions in her sleep" thought Ryoma

"hey Ryuzaki can you hear me" whispered Ryoma

"mm Ryoma-kun I tell you call .. me ..Sakuno" mumbled Sakuno

Ryoma was so lucky he accidentally brought his tape recorder so he could record this conversation he put it next to Sakuno and pressed record

"so um Sakuno do you like Ryoma" said Ryoma blushing

"mm I love Ryoma "mumbled Sakuno

Ryoma couldn't breath he was so shocked he swore his face never felt hotter.

"S .. Sakuno will you be Ryoma's girlfriend" asked Ryoma blushing

"No" mumble Sakuno

Ryoma was shocked he never felt so depressed in his life

"why" asked Ryoma

"I don't want to be Ryoma's girlfriend because" mumbled Sakuno

Ryoma snapped is eyes shut he couldn't bear the answer

"I want to be his WIFE" Mumbled Sakuno

And Ryoma's eyes flew open then he felt really happy that he actually felt a tear run down his cheek.

He then pressed the stop button and lesson to the conversation over and over again

(morning) (end of Chapter 2)


	3. a night of bliss

It was about 9 am when Sakuno opened her eyes

"hey your awake" said Ryoma

And Sakuno blushed such a dark red when she looked at the situation she was in

"oh my gosh I'm sorry Ryoma-kun" said Sakuno as she got up

"I …. will… um go make breakfast" said Sakuno nervously as she ran out of the room

"hm" smirked Ryoma as he got up and followed her

"um I wonder how I got in to his bed" thought Sakuno blushing

"what are you making" asked Ryoma

And Sakuno jolted

"um m.. m… miso r.. r.. rice and omelets" stuttered Sakuno blushing

"hu she's stuttering ever more now and she's all red wait don't tell me she's sick" thought Ryoma

Then Ryoma saw her hand tremble

"here goes nothing" thought Ryoma as he walked up to Sakuno spun her around and touched their foreheads together

"eh" Sakuno screamed mentally and Sakuno's face turned from hot to boiling in an instant

"ah she has a high fever" thought Ryoma

He then picked up Sakuno in a bridal hold and she fainted

Ryoma Panicked and quickly took her to her room and laid her down

"SAKUNO SAKUNO" yelled Ryoma

And Sakuno slowly opened her eyes

"who are you" Sakuno asked

Ryoma's eye's flew open

"Echizen, Ryoma Ryuzaki did you lose your memory" asked Ryoma

"who's Ryuzaki" asked Sakuno

"uh I'll be right back" said Ryoma as he left the room

Sakuno being to get curious started to look through her stuff, she shock a box and a tape fell out labeled 10 Things Girls Got To Do To Bag A Man (Tomo-chan gave it to her to help with Ryoma)

Sakuno then played it

(2 hours later)

"hey Ryuzaki I made you some tea" said Ryoma as he entered the room

"what the hell" he yelled when he got inside

Sakuno was wearing a low cut belly-button shirt short shorts and unbraided hair

"you are Ryoma right" asked Sakuno moving closer to Ryoma

"ya" said Ryoma putting the tea down

And Sakuno through herself over Ryoma and they hit the floor with a thud

"hey" yelled Ryoma blushing

"do you like it Ryoma" asked Sakuno as she hugged him tighter

"let go" said Ryoma

"how about now" she said as she snuggled his chest

"I SAID LET GO DANNM IT" yelled Ryoma causing Sakuno to jolt and let go

"but why" asked Sakuno

"because your not Sakuno" yelled Ryoma

"sorry Ryoma I thought you were cute so I.. I… I" mumbled Sakuno with tears in her eyes

"hm she thought I was cute" smirked Ryoma

Then Ryoma looked and saw Sakuno about to cry

"uh what am I going to do think Ryoma think, I need to get her memory back I need something dramatic to bring them back, hm I got it" thought Ryoma as he leaned in and kissed Sakuno

Sakuno's eyes flew open then slowly closed the kiss went from a peck to a passionate kiss very quickly

Ryoma then put his arms around Sakuno and Sakuno did the same after about 3 min. Sakuno needed air and started to squirm but Ryoma caught this and deepened the kiss every time

When the parted they were panting very hard and red in the face

"sorry" said Ryoma

"n.. n.. no it's ok Ryoma-kun" stuttered Sakuno

"hu your back" said Ryoma

"hu, where did I go" said Sakuno

"never mind" said Ryoma

"we should probably eat then sleep hu" said Sakuno

And Ryoma nodded

They then ate and made their beds and laid down

"the floors cold" mumbled Ryoma

"hu" said Sakuno

But Ryoma just stood up and laid down in Sakuno's bed

"eh Ryoma-kun" yelled Sakuno

"shhhh or I'll tell everyone" said Ryoma

"no Ryoma-kun get off" yelled Sakuno as she tried to push him off and Ryoma pressed the play button on his tape recorder

"_hey __Ryuzaki can you hear me" whispered Ryoma_

"_mm Ryoma-kun I tell you call .. me ..Sakuno" mumbled Sakuno _

"_so um Sakuno do you like Ryoma" said Ryoma blushing_

"_mm I love Ryoma "mumbled Sakuno _

"_S .. Sakuno will you be Ryoma's girlfriend" asked Ryoma blushing _

"_No" mumble Sakuno _

"_why" asked Ryoma_

"_I don't want to be Ryoma's girlfriend because" mumbled Sakuno_

"_I want to be his WIFE" Mumbled Sakuno _

And Sakuno's eyes and mouth flew open and she turned the brightest red he had ever seen

"how did you …when did you" stuttered Sakuno

"you talk in your sleep" snapped Ryoma

And Sakuno turned away

"just to let you know I return your feelings" whispered Ryoma as he turn off the lights

"eh" yelled Sakuno a little too loud

"what did you think I'd reject you" smirked Ryoma

"um. .I ..well no" thought Sakuno

"tell the truth Sakuno" said Ryoma as he pulled her in for a hug

"eep" squealed Sakuno by being so close together

"Ryoma-kun can you let me go I'll never get to sleep like this" whispered Sakuno

"call me by my name or I'll squeeze you harder" snapped Ryoma as he turned Sakuno to face him, Sakuno still had a red face

"um R … Ryo …. Ryoma …. -kun" said Sakuno

"come on Sakuno" whispered Ryoma as he gave her a squeeze

"but um" said Sakuno

"if you say it I'll give you a reward" whispered Ryoma on Sakuno's forehead causing her to tremble from the hot air

"Ryoma" yelled Sakuno

"that's it" whispered Ryoma as he pulled her in and kissed her forehead

but Sakuno wasn't Satisfied so Ryoma was taken by surprise when Sakuno inched up and kissed him but this time Ryoma wasn't going to be nice

after a while Ryoma forced his tongue in to her mouth and Sakuno put her arms around Ryoma pulling him in closer and they parted after 5 min.

"I never knew Sakuno had a dark side" teased Ryoma

"hm" signed Sakuno as she fell asleep in Ryoma's arms

(end of chapter 3)


	4. Ryoma's Secerit

(8:00am _morning_)

And Sakuno slowly opened her eyes to find herself a few inches from Ryoma's face and she blushed and tried to get up, but Ryoma arms wouldn't come off her body

"hey were are you going" mumbled Ryoma

"um to do chores" said Sakuno

"do them later" said Ryoma as he pulled her back down

"eep Ryoma" yelled Sakuno

"shh Sakuno don't yell so early in the morning" mumbled Ryoma as he faced Sakuno and slowly went in and kissed her after 2 min. he pushed her away and stood up.

"where are you going" asked Sakuno

"hm I'm going home" said Ryoma

"but why" asked Sakuno

"don't worry I'll be back tonight wait for me" said Ryoma as he kissed her briefly for the last time and left

Sakuno touched her lips they were warm and she blushed

(4:00 pm)

Sakuno was cleaning when she heared the phone rang

"hello" answered Sakuno

"hey Sakuno-chan it Ann I wanted to if you were coming to the Halloween party tonight" asked Ann

"ya" said Sakuno

"hey can you do me a favor" asked Ann

" what" asked Sakuno

"will you dress up in a costume I bought you please" asked Ann

"um ok" said Sakuno

(meanwhile at Ryoma's house)

Ryoma was playing tennis hitting the wall in the same spot for over an hour when his phone rang

"hello" said Ryoma

"ECHEZEN" Momo yelled in to the phone

"what" said Ryoma pulling the phone from his ear

"hey will you do me a favor, I want you to dress up in a costume I got you for the Halloween party tonight" asked Momo

"no" said Ryoma

"hm I knew you would say that so I have a choice for you" said Momo

"hm" said Ryoma

"Do what I said or I tell everyone you spent the night at Ryuzaki-chan's house with her ALONE" smirked Momo

"you wouldn't dare" snapped Ryoma

"try me" said Momo and Ryoma gulped

"fine" whispered Ryoma

(9:49 p.m.)

Sakuno got the costume and put it on then stepped in front of a mirror and she blushed

"Ann-chan I put it on you can come in now" yelled Sakuno through the door

"aw you look so cute Sakuno-chan" squealed Ann when she came in to Sakuno's room

"thank you" said Sakuno

"Kay just let me put my witch costume on then we can go alright"

"ya ok" said Sakuno

(meanwhile at Ryoma's house)

"you got to be kidding me" said Ryoma when Momo handed him the costume

"just put it on brat" snapped Momo

"hm" sighed Ryoma as he went into his bed room and changed

"I'm done" said Ryoma as he stepped outside his door

"wow you look like the real thing brat, wait just have to change in to my vampire costume and we can go" said Momo

And Ryoma rolled his eyes and waited for Momo

(meanwhile at school)

"hey Eiji don't bring real black cats indoors, inu don't you dare put your juice in the punch bowl, Fuji will you please help bring in some more tables from the storage room " said Oishi

"Hai" said Eiji Inu and Fuji

"hey we should all probably put on our costumes now" said Takashi

"alright nay" yelled Eiji

And all the regulars went and put on their costumes

(10:30 the party Started)

Sakuno got to the party first and he looked at the gym full of Halloween decorations and students in costumes everything according to her was super cute and she met up with the regulars who loved her costume she was dressed as a princess

"can I have this dance" asked Ryoma

And Sakuno turned around and she swore her heart skipped a beat because Ryoma was dressed as a prince from a fairy tale and she almost fainted then she looked behind him and a lot of girls had the same idea

"sure" stuttered Sakuno

And Ryoma grabbed her arm and they danced at the end Ryoma handed Sakuno a gift and she opened in

"eh" she said Shocked

It was a scrapbook labeled _The Princess Of Tennis _

"looks like we have the same hobby" whispered Ryoma in her ear.

_THE END _


End file.
